Despierta
by Esteicy
Summary: No importa cuanto deba esperar, te amo y me quedaré a tu lado, esperaré hasta el día en que abras los ojos y me sonrías ¡yo sé que lo harás!
1. Chapter 1

**Dis:** _Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel._

 **Bueno, aquí traigo la respuesta al desafío de Deih en las oficinas de Hydra (Torre Stark), el reto consistía en un Spideypool de dos capítulos, aquí está el primero.**

 **Podríamos decir que la ambientación es una especie de AU, ya que está inspirado en el UCM con unas modificaciones que de seguro ustedes notarán xD espero que la idea y todo lo demás les guste.**

El hombre corría por las calles de Nueva York con desesperación, los pulmones le quemaban por la sobre exigencia que estaban recibiendo y las piernas ya le dolían de tanto correr pero a él no podía haberle importado menos, su mente sólo podía procesar una cosa, una oración mortal que se le habían dicho esa mañana y que todavía taladraba sus oídos y estrujaba su corazón.

 _–_ _Peter fue herido y está grave_ –habían sido las palabras pronunciadas a través del teléfono por el Capitán América, Steve Rogers, el padre de Peter.

Aun recordaba muy bien el momento en el cual había recibido la noticia.

 _Acababa de llegar de una misión y entraba al departamento que él y Spidey compartían, de inmediato le llamó la atención la ausencia de las cosas de Parker sobre el sofá y el que no hubiera en el ambiente ese olor a vainilla que él siempre dejaba tras darse una ducha, pero encogiéndose de hombros supuso que su novio estaría patrullando la ciudad, por lo que fue al baño y prosiguió a quitarse toda la sangre seca que quedaba de su misión y luego se recostó en la cama a ver televisión._

 _En todos los canales la noticia era la misma, una invasión alienígena en Tokio, algo muy común en ese loco mundo en el que vivían cortesía de los escritores retorcidos. Lo más llamativo era que según la noticia, los Vengadores estaban en el lugar para hacerles frente._

 _–_ _Ahí están mis suegritos, y el dios del cabello laceo, la sexy espía, Robín Hood, la desequilibrada..._

 _–_ _Mira quien lo dice– lo había interrumpido una de sus voces internas._

 _–_ _...cállate, el monstruo verde, el negro de las alas, el Iron Man pirata, el androide rarito, no veo al hormiga-man–se rio de su propio chiste–Gatubela hombre, el mago viejo, la abeja Maya, Capitana rubio natural...pero no veo a... ¡mi Spidey, ahí está, lo veo! –exclamó al ver a su amado salir en la pantalla–Dales su merecido mi amor–lo animaba cual partido de fútbol._

 _Finalmente después de un rato el cansancio había atacado, y se quedó profundamente dormido._

 _A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el sonido del teléfono, por lo que se incorporó con lentitud y sentándose en la cama contestó._

 _–_ _¿Diga? –había dicho para luego bostezar._

 _–_ _¿Wade? –habló una voz que él reconoció al instante._

 _–_ _¿Qué hay suegrito América? ¿Qué tal todo con los aliens? ¿Cuándo vuelve Spidey? –preguntó tras levantarse y comprobar que Peter aun no volvía._

 _–_ _Wade, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré directo, debes venir a la Torre inmediatamente, Peter fue herido y está grave–esas palabras fueron como un baño de agua fría, un golpe en el estómago o algo peor._

 _–_ _¿Qué...? –se sentía aturdido, mareado, no lograba procesar bien la noticia ¿Su Peter herido de gravedad? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué no estaba él ahí?_

 _–_ _Lo que oíste, por favor ven rápido–dijo el rubio al otro lado de la línea y sonaba cansado._

 _–_ _Llegare lo antes posible–dijo con seguridad, y apenas cortó el teléfono salió corriendo en dirección a la Torre Stark._

Y ahora se hallaba cruzando el laberinto de calles que era New York, buscando atajos y evitando los lugares concurridos.

Su corazón no se calmó un poco hasta que vio la punta de la torre Stark, sonrió levemente al saberse cerca de su amado y subió a uno de los edificios, luego a otros cada vez más altos, hasta que quedó al lado de la dichosa torre y de un salto entró destrozando un ventanal.

 _–_ _Señor...el caballero Wilson acaba de llegar–_ informó la IA de Stark y de inmediato Tony y Steve aparecieron al final del pasillo.

–Suegros ¿en dónde está? ¿Dónde tienen a mi Peter? –pidió con desesperación acercándose a los dos hombres.

–Acompáñanos, Wade–dijo Tony sin su usual humor, ahora se notaba triste y serio. Al lado de él, Steve tenía la mirada baja y el rostro demacrado.

Los tres hombres caminaron por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una habitación.

–No podrán hablar...él no está despierto–dijo el Capitán antes de abrir la puerta.

Wade entró y su corazón se encogió al ver a su amado Peter acostado en aquella cama de hospital y conectado a diferentes aparatos, algunos sueros, y con una máscara que le ayudaba a respirar.

–Peter...–susurró con pena y tomó una de sus manos con suavidad– ¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó con un tono un tanto peligroso que delataba a su pena mutando en rabia.

–Estábamos en medio de la pelea–empezó a relatar Steve con tono suave y su voz ronca–Peter enfrentaba a unas naves que trataban de alejarse del foco del combate, lo hacía tan bien como siempre...hasta que en un momento dio un salto y trató de adherirse a una de las naves, pero calculó mal y la telaraña no dio contra ésta...–apretó los dientes al recordar la escena–desesperado trató de buscar con que colgarse, pero estaba lejos de todo...–se le hizo difícil continuar y Tony tomó la palabra.

–Al final logró dar con algo, pero no fue suficiente y la trayectoria de la caída lo llevó a chocar fuertemente contra una estructura, si no hubiera frenado ese poco de seguro habría muerto al dar contra el suelo...–tomó aire al decir esas palabras–...aun así el impacto fue terrible, la peor parte se la llevó su cabeza...se la rompió y dañó gravemente–miró a su hijo, su pequeño, con una tristeza inmensa.

– ¿Qué tan grave? –quiso saber Wade.

–Él...está en un coma indefinido, según los doctores no se sabe cuándo despertará...o sí algún día lo hará–esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Wilson como dagas, agujas indestructibles que atacaban las zonas más sensibles de su alma, los ojos le empezaron a arder y en su garganta se formó un gran nudo, que le dificultaba respirar.

– ¿Coma? –esa palabra sonaba como el peor maleficio, como una maldición asquerosa que se le enredaba al cuello y lo jalaba hacia aquel pozo surrealista que amenazaba con cegar la última gota de cordura que quedaba en el interior de su cabeza trastornada y su corazón maltratado, su cuerpo, ultrajado por las crueldades de la vida, no estaba preparado para tal estocada del destino y sólo atinó a dejarse caer en un sofá a un costado de la habitación que ahora se le antojaba pequeña y asfixiante.

Su cabeza dio a parar entre sus manos y se mantuvo así por un largo rato, tratando de serenar a su agitado corazón.

–Él...–habló después de un lapso de absoluto silencio–...despertará...no sé cuándo, pero sé que así será–afirmó mirando a los dos hombres frente a él–y hasta entonces, yo me quedaré a su lado, esperando–la seguridad con la que dijo eso hizo que ninguno de los dos héroes pusiera en duda su determinación.

 **Okay, yo quería escribir algo dulce y gracioso, pero al plantarme a escribir la idea de poner lo del estado de coma y todo lo demás me sedujo demasiado y al final terminé escribiendo esto, ojala les agrade, sobre todo a ti Deih :3**

 **Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos nwn**

 **En breve traigo el segundo capitulo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis:** No soy Marvel así que nada es mio xD

 **Bien, aquí viene el segundo capítulo de mi pequeño Spideypool, espero que el final cumpla con las expectativas que te dejo el primero Deih ;)**

– ¿Qué tal, Spidey? –saludó Wade entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro–También me alegra verte–fue y abrió las cortinas del cuarto dejando entrar los bellos rayos del sol matutino, luego acercó una silla a la camilla del chico y se sentó para tomarle la mano con delicadeza, empezando a hablar con él, como si de verdad pudiera oírlo.

Esa era la misma rutina que el tipo había llevado a cabo durante esos cuatro meses, así es, cuatro meses habían pasado desde el accidente y Wade había cumplido su promesa, todos los días sin excepción venía a acompañar a su querido Peter. Llegaba muy temprano en la mañana y se iba tarde en la noche, sólo iba a su casa a dormir unas horas y asearse un poco, comía en el cuarto de Peter gracias a la cortesía de Tony, que estaba sorprendido de la devoción que ese "desequilibrado" mostraba hacia su pequeño.

–Peter...–en un momento la charla aparentemente alegre del hombre se apagó, siendo sustituida por un tono triste y melancólico–...te extraño ¿sabes? Vivir sin oír tu voz o mirar tu sonrisa, es una tortura–llevó la mano ajena hacia sus labios y depósito un beso suave en esta, dejando además que dos lágrimas la bañaran–no sé cuánto más pueda soportar vivir sin ti...daría lo que fuera por que despertaras–su voz sonaba como una súplica adolorida, la seguridad de que su novio despertaría era el único bálsamo que lograba aliviar el ardor de su alma torturada, pero la espera y el dolor de poder acariciarle el rostro y no poder recibir su tierna sonrisa a cambio...era difícil.

–Hola, Wade–saludó una voz femenina y el hombre levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la bella Wanda Maximoff.

–Hola Wanda–suspiró el mercenario tratando se sonreírle.

– ¿Nada todavía? –preguntó entrando y acercando una silla con sus poderes, para posicionarse a su lado.

–No, igual que siempre–sentenció dolido.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, mirando a la pareja con piedad, deseando poder hacer algo.

–Quisiera poder entrar en su mente y despertarlo–habló por fin, con pena–pero su mente me bloquea y me impide el paso–le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura–Sin embargo, cada vez que entro puedo oír su voz, aunque sólo sea en susurros significa que sigue ahí y está peleando por volver–dijo con esperanza y él le sonrió agradecido–sólo hay que tener fe, como dice el Capitán "el de arriba nos oirá"–señaló al cielo sonriente.

–El de arriba...–Wade sopesó aquellas palabras por un rato, analizándolas como si se tratarán de un acertijo, al final empezaron a tomar sentido–...el de arriba... ¡claro! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? –se puso de pie de un brinco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué pasa, Wade? –Wanda no entendía que pasaba y se desconcertó aún más cuándo el mercenario la abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndole en todos los idiomas que conocía.

–Eres la mejor, Wanda, te veré después ¡cuida de Peter! –exclamó mientras salía corriendo del cuarto y se tiraba por la ventana.

El mercenario recorrió las calles riendo como un desquiciado, yendo en dirección a las montañas más apartadas de la ciudad.

Corrió durante horas mientras el sol sobre su cabeza surcaba el cielo, pero no le pudo importar menos, sólo se detuvo cuando se vio en la cima de una de las montañas.

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar mirando el cielo azulado–Bien...tú conoces mi vida...sabes que no ha sido fácil, he perdido mucho, no, me han quitado mucho–dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "quitado"–me han quitado a mi familia, mi cordura, mi humanidad, mi dignidad...aunque esa quizás me la quité yo mismo...en fin, mi puta vida ha sido una tragicomedia constante, y ahora...me quieres quitar a mi querido Peter–tomó aire y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas– ¡No lo hagas! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡No me quites a mi Peter! ¡Quiero que me lo devuelvas! –apuntó al cielo de forma acusadora–Te estoy hablando a ti, a la chica que está escribiendo este fanfic...sí, no te sorprendas, soy Deadpool ¿recuerdas? El amo de romper la cuarta pared, ahora deja todo este melodrama y regrésame al amor de mi vida–ordenó y en ese momento el teléfono que traía en el bolsillo empezó a sonar.

– ¡Wade, no tengo tiempo de explicar, sólo ven rápido a la Torre! –se escuchó el chillido alegre de Wanda al otro lado de la línea.

El hombre soltó una carcajada de júbilo y apeló al cielo otra vez– ¡Gracias, niña! –volvió a hacer su recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, esta vez dando brincos y gritos de alegría, incluso abrazo a algunos transeúntes que circulaban a esas horas y que quedaban con cara de estupefacción.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando divisó la torre y volvió a subir a los edificios, la diferencia es que está vez la ventana se abrió antes de que él la hiciera añicos.

–El señor Wilson ya ha llegado, señor–lo anunció la IA, y hasta esta sonaba feliz.

–Wade, ven rápido, es un milagro–exclamó feliz el Capitán siendo seguido por Tony.

–Es un hijo mío, un simple golpe no iba a poder con él–rió Stark con orgullo mientras empujaba a su yerno hacia el cuarto de su vástago.

El mercenario entró de golpe y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa casi psicópata al ver a su pareja sentada en la camilla hablando con Wanda.

– ¡Spidey! –chilló y le tiró los brazos al cuello, besando sus labios con amor mientras dejaba correr lágrimas de alegría–Que gusto de volverte a ver, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé–lo volvió a besar una y otra vez y él menor sólo atinaba a reír y corresponder.

–Me alegra haber vuelto, Wade–le sonrió con ternura y Wilson sintió su corazón derretirse ante la visión de sus dulces ojos.

–Prometí que no lloraría... ¡pero no me importa! –gritó Tony y se abrazó a Steve aullando como perro viejo, mientras su novio lo abrazaba y acariciaba con dulzura–Wade, nunca volveré a decir que eres un vago apestoso, he visto que amas a mi hijo y eso es lo importante–le dijo a su yerno, y esto alegró mucho al par.

–Lo mismo digo–afirmó Steve.

–Bueno, bueno los novios necesitan privacidad, así que fuera todos nosotros–Wanda se puso de pie y riendo sacó a la pareja mayor a empujones.

–Tú eres la mejor, Wandita–le gritó Deadpool y se abrazó al contrario.

–Te amo, Wade–susurró Parker sonrojado.

–Y yo a ti, mi Spidey–volvieron a besarse y luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

–Oye querido ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó el menor, recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza–Me dijeron que me estuviste esperando durante cuatro meses... ¿por qué estabas tan seguro de que despertaría? –ladeó la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

Una sonrisa relajada fue esbozada por el mayor, y miró el cielo crepuscular a través de la ventana.

–Digamos que..."al de arriba" no le gustan los finales tristes–y Wade pudo jurar que escuchó en el ambiente una risa.

 **Bueno, unas poquitas aclaraciones, tengo la hermosa idea de que Peter y la Wanda del UCM serían muy buenos BF, por eso puse que ella hablaba con Wade y todo eso.**

 **En cuanto a su charla con "el de arriba", Deadpool sin romper la cuarta pared no es Deadpool, por eso decidí poner esa pequeña broma de que charlaba conmigo xD ojalá les haya sacado alguna risa.**

 **Ame los dialogos de Tony, fueron pocos pero precisos xD**

 **Espero que les agradara este humilde fic que fue traído con mucho amor, y si gustan pueden dejarme un review.**

 **Sin más, me despido *baja el telón(?)***


End file.
